


Not Worth Remembering

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>well, Marco has *clearly* forgotten your anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Worth Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> this was my very first reader insert, i hope i've improved since then... 
> 
> please note this is posted on d!a too, i'm just archiving it here as well and it's been unchanged since it's original posting, where it was un!beta'd

You groaned and pulled open the drawer of your desk, shoving your bag inside before you moved your mouse and looked at the computer screen in front of you, but you didn't feel like getting back to the work you'd left on it when you'd gone to your lunch break. You sighed to yourself, thinking back over the week so far. It certainly was not going to be winning any awards for the best week of your life, that was for sure. On Monday you’d gotten the call from your Mom to let you know that the family dog was going to be put down, it had been sick for a while and you’d seen it coming, but it has obviously still upset you. On Tuesday, once you’d gotten home, your boyfriend Marco had pointed out that you’d been walking around all day with a ladder in your tights. That probably wouldn’t have been a big issue to most people, but you liked to be impeccably dressed and professional, so it had caused you a lot of embarrassment that your employers had seen you that way. And yesterday? Well, yesterday you’d found out that Annie Leonhardt, who’d worked at the company for half the time you had had been awarded the promotion that you’d also been in the running for. You kind of blamed the tights, to be honest. But today? You’d expected today to turn the week around, but that hadn’t happened.

 

“Hey ____! Are you okay? You seem kind of upset?” You looked up to see your closest friend in the office, Sasha Springer, standing in front of you with a concerned look on her face. “Did you have a bad lunch or…?” You couldn’t resist the half-smile that graced your lips, of course she’d jump immediately to that conclusion.

 

You shook your head. “I… actually didn’t eat.” You ignored the gasp that came from Sasha. “I didn’t feel like it. Honestly I was kind of expecting that Marco was going to turn up to meet me and surprise me, but he didn’t.” 

 

Sasha frowned. “Why would Marco come surprise you? He’s at work too, right?” she grabbed the chair from the desk next to yours and settled down on it, even though both of you had work that you should really be getting on with. “He doesn’t usually come meet you for lunch.” 

 

You sighed. “Sasha… today’s our anniversary. We’ve been together for five years and he’s either forgotten, or he’s ignoring it and I’m not sure which one is worse. Infact, he hasn’t even mentioned it and that’s really weird for him because he usually starts trying to make plans with me a couple of weeks in advance. I guess that means that something’s changed in the past year and it’s not worth him remembering it anymore…” you trailed off, because it hurt to admit that to yourself. 

 

Sasha shook her head at you. “Awww, come on, ____! Marco wouldn’t forget, Marco loves you! He’s probably planning some big surprise for you, he always makes a big deal out of your anniversary! Like last year when he sent all those roses to the office before he took you out to dinner. Are you sure he didn’t mention it, but you were just trying to rush out the house and didn’t really hear him?!” 

 

You swallowed. “No Sasha, trust me, he’s completely forgotten this year. He usually reminds me for like… two weeks beforehand because he’s so excited that we’ve survived another year because he thinks that I’m out of his league.” You rolled your eyes, because that absolutely wasn’t true. If anything, it was the complete opposite. Marco was genuinely one of the kindest, nicest people you’d ever met in your life and while he always talked about how he was astounded that you’d agreed to be his girlfriend, you’d also been confused as to why someone like HIM was attracted to YOU. You had your moments where you were hard to deal with and you were well aware of that. Marco could have had anyone back then, he probably still could because most people who met him adored him but he’d chosen YOU. That’s why you were so upset that he’d forgotten, not because you were selfish and demanded that he celebrate these milestones with you, but because you loved him and you were so scared you were going to lose him. “I’m scared Sasha, what if that means that he’s thinking about breaking up with me?” 

 

Sasha laughed. “Oh please, ___! There is no way that Marco’s ever breaking up with you. He loves you. Maybe you should just take this as a sign that he’s not perfect, because nobody is, but also that he’s so comfortable with you that he doesn’t feel like he has to make such a big deal about things anymore. You should find it flattering.”

 

You narrowed your eyes at her. “So if Connie forgets your first wedding anniversary next month, you’re going to be completely fine with that?” 

 

Sasha raised her hands in defeat. “Okay, okay, I get it. Just… don’t write him off just yet? Maybe you should get on with your work and I’ll call you later to see how things are… if I can get through and you’re not busy.” She gave a wave and walked back to her own desk. You sighed, as much as you wanted to believe her, you just didn’t. You moved your mouse again, bringing up the word document on screen and began to get on with your work.

 

***

 

You pushed open the door to the house that you’d be sharing with Marco for the past two years. Your move had not improved after your talk with Sasha earlier on and you were still feeling pretty down about the whole situation that you were in. You weren’t planning on hanging out much with Marco this evening, infact after you’d made small talk about how your respective days at work had been, you were planning to head upstairs and lose yourself in a warm bath before heading straight to bed for an early night. 

 

You weren’t even sure that Marco was home, because the house was in darkness, no lights were on inside either. You flicked on the hall light as you shut the door and turned around to throw your keys onto the hall table, pausing when you saw that it already contained a vase full of red roses. You leant towards them and sniffed appreciatively, the feeling of doubt you’d been feeling in your stomach all day dispersing. Maybe Sasha was right after all, maybe he’d forgotten and he’d remembered and felt bad. “Marco?” you called his name to find out if he was in the house. 

 

“In the kitchen, ____!” your boyfriends voice called back at you. “I was worried you were going to be running late!” You pushed open the door to the kitchen and found Marco waiting for you. He was leaning against a counter, obviously he’d been waiting for you because on the table was set up dinner, candles flickering along with your favorite dish that he’d obviously timed and cooked in anticipation of you getting home. Marco smiled, crossing the room to you and embracing you. “Happy Anniversary, ____. Thanks for being my girlfriend for five years.” He slipped a hand under your chin, bringing it up to press a sweet kiss onto your lips. You wrapped your arms around Marco’s shoulders, deepening the kiss. You were so happy that Marco had done this and that he was eagerly kissing you back, because that meant he wasn’t going to break up with you, right? Marco was the one to end the kiss though. “We should eat, I don’t want the food to get cold.” He kissed your forehead and pulled away from you, so he could hold out a chair for you. 

 

“I’d thought you’d forgotten…” you mumbled settling down into the chair. 

 

Marco looked up at you and bit his lip. “No! No! How could I ever forget anything about us ____?!” he shook his head. “I’m sorry! I just… I wanted to make dinner for you and I thought it might be nice to surprise you. Well… I told Jean about it and my other plans and he thought that it would work best as a surprise. You’re not mad at me are you? I’m sorry. Did you find the flowers? I was going to put them on the table but I thought ”

 

You smiled. “I could never stay mad at you Marco, I love you, you know that.” 

 

Marco smiled back. “I know, I love you too ____. Now eat, before it gets cold.” 

 

You didn’t need to be told twice, your stomach rumbled to remind you that you hadn’t eaten since this morning and you happily tucked into the meal that had been lovingly prepared by your boyfriend of five years… who was still your boyfriend and still loved you and was still going to be your boyfriend. You were angry at yourself for even doubting him and irritated that you were going to have to tell Sasha that she was right, something you were sure she’d never let you leave down. You looked up at Marco as you finished your meal, intending to compliment him on it and noticed that he hadn’t really touched his own. Infact, he looked a little… nervous? “Marco… are you okay?” 

 

Marco looked back at you, not saying anything at first before he swallowed. “Well… it’s just… we’ve been together for a really long time now, ____. I didn’t ever think that we’d still be here a year from the time I asked you out, let alone still here five years later… You could have done so much better than me…” 

 

“Marco…” You said warningly, your stomach dropping, a slight feeling of worry returning to you. 

 

“Five years is such a long time…” he said. “…But I don’t think it’s long enough.” He reached up, running his finger against his nose, which you recognized as his nervous habit. “I don’t think any time with you will ever be enough ____. I love you so much and I always want to be with you, I never want to be without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to raise a family with you, I want you to be my forever…” 

 

You swallowed. 

 

I guess… what I’m trying to say is …”He slid out of his seat, fiddling around in his pocket. Your heart was beating so fast and everything was a blur to you, so before you knew it, Marco was on the floor next to you on one knee, holding out a box to you. “____ ____... will you… will you marry me?”


End file.
